


I Feel Like Oh No

by randommuse



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, got7 rare pair mini fic fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randommuse/pseuds/randommuse
Summary: Boyfriends, best friends, and roommates...Oh my!





	I Feel Like Oh No

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Bamsbutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamsbutt/pseuds/Bamsbutt) in the [Got7RarePairFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Got7RarePairFest) collection. 



Yugyeom was not a particularly heavy sleeper. That was why he was somewhat surprised when he woke up in Jinyoung’s bed alone, late enough that a stripe of annoying morning sunlight slanted across his face from the gap in the blinds covering the one window in the room. They had stayed up way too late bingeing on Yugyeom’s favorite drama of the moment, engaging in the occasional footsie fight and elbow jabbing and giggles until Jinyoung’s laptop had come perilously close to falling off the bed and Yugyeom _did_ fall with a loud thump and yelp. Jinyoung had laughed at him behind his hand but dragged Yugyeom up with the other.

Yugyeom grinned widely at the memory, face flushed, and dove onto Jinyoung’s side of the bed, smothering his embarrassed squeal as he recalled the makeout session that had followed, especially Jinyoung’s heavy-lidded gaze and indulgent grin as Yugyeom had rutted against the firm thigh Jinyoung slid up between his legs. Oh, how he wanted things to go further, but Jinyoung liked to tease him way too much and after working him up until Yugyeom was practically dying, Jinyoung had pulled away and said they needed to sleep since he had to get up early.

“Spoon me, Yugyeomie,” Jinyoung said without pity, ignoring Yugyeom’s pout. So Yugyeom had curled around him and vindictively pulled Jinyoung even closer when he complained about how hot it was. He couldn’t see Jinyoung’s smirk, but Yugyeom knew it was there. He could feel it inside his chest. It always made his heart beat a little faster, even then when he was getting sleepy, and Yugyeom had to admit, cuddling was nice too.

Now, all he had was the pillow that smelled like Jinyoung’s shampoo. He breathed deeply; it was a nice smell, fresh and spicy. Yugyeom would’ve been content to stay and doze and daydream a little longer if he wasn’t distracted by a mildly uncomfortable feeling in his bladder. He yawned and flipped onto his back, arching until it popped.

His head lolled to the side to read the time on the small alarm clock. A sticky note was stuck to the face. 

_You looked so cute drooling on your pillow I didn’t want to wake you up. Make yourself at home. There’s food in the kitchen, just don’t touch Jaebum’s strawberry milk. I’ll be back around five._

“I don’t drool,” Yugyeom scoffed.

He picked up his phone and saw several notifications from BamBam and one from Jinyoung. Jinyoung’s read, _I told you so_ and included a picture of Yugyeom curled up on his side with his mouth open, a thin line of saliva stretching from his wet bottom lip to his pillow.

“Hyung,” Yugyeom whined as if Jinyoung were there. He could feel the tips of his ears get hot. So embarrassing. Why was he always doing hopelessly uncool things in front of Jinyoung? It wasn’t fair. And Jinyoung never failed to point them out.

He pouted a little as he rolled out of bed. How was he going to convince Jinyoung into going all the way if he kept seeing him in ridiculous situations like this? He would just have to come up with a plan and execute it flawlessly so that Jinyoung wouldn’t be able to resist his manly charms. Even if he was younger, he was the tallest after all.

"That's right," he mumbled around a yawn, reaching under his loose t-shirt to scratch at his belly. He opened the door and shuffled barefoot down the hall toward the bathroom but froze when the hallway opened up into the main living space. The small kitchen was on the far side of the seating area, and Yugyeom could see directly into the kitchen from his vantage point. A dark-haired guy who wasn’t Jinyoung was puttering at the counter with his back to Yugyeom.

Oh, crap.

It had to be Jinyoung’s roommate. Jaebum. Only he wasn’t supposed to be back until tomorrow, Jinyoung had said. When Jaebum began to turn, Yugyeom darted back toward Jinyoung’s room in a mild panic, praying that Jaebum hadn’t seen him.

Crap crap crap!

He made it inside the room and shut the door as quickly and as gently as he could. His legs felt wobbly, so he sank to his knees and then pressed his ear to the door. All was quiet, so after a few tense moments he sighed in relief and relaxed enough to go grab his phone and call Jinyoung. He hated to bother him at work, but this was an emergency. Sort of.

When the call rolled over to voicemail, Yugyeom reluctantly left a message mentioning that Jaebum was home and then hung up. It wasn’t that he was opposed to meeting Jinyoung’s roommate, but this wasn’t how he was expecting it to happen, not without Jinyoung there to smooth the way.

Yugyeom chewed his lip, thinking, then texted BamBam. BamBam was always good in social situations. He’d know what to do.

_HELP!_

He waited impatiently almost a minute before BamBam replied.

_what’s wrong?_

_jinyoung-hyung’s at work and i went to use the bathroom but before i could i saw that his roommate is here and he’s not supposed to be and so i ran back to the bedroom and hid_

Yugyeom typed quickly. 

_what do i do????_

Not even two seconds later his phone beeped.

 _LMFAO_

_Bammieeeeeeee_

A low whine in his throat punctuated his text, though BamBam couldn’t hear it.

_what’s the big deal you baby?_

_i’ve never met him! and jinyoungie’s told me scary stories about him! and plus i was practically naked!_

Boxers and t-shirt definitely counted as almost naked in this case.

_LMFAO_

_bambam!_

_ok ok so just suck it up and get the walk of shame over with then_

_walk of shame omg OMG i can never leave this room_

Yugyeom let out a quiet little shriek and buried his face in his knees.

_wait…hold up_

Yugyeom lifted his head to look at his phone. He waited.

_did u finally do it??!_

Yugyeom’s face burned. He straightened up and reluctantly typed an answer, pouting as he thought about lying.

 _…no_

After a moment’s reflection, he added a sad little face to his text.

_…_

Yugyeom made a pathetic attempt to defend himself. 

_shut up. anyway i can’t just waltz out there like all 'hi i’m your roommate’s booty call!'_

_LMFAO_

Yugyeom glared into the phone as if his best friend could see him. Other people often swore they must have some kind of twisted telepathic connection, and it must have worked too because seconds later his phone rang. He scrambled to answer it before the sound of the ringtone could alert Jinyoung’s roommate to his presence.

BamBam’s wheezing laughter greeted him.

“ _Stop_ , Bam,” Yugyeom whined. “I don’t know what to do. It isn’t funny.”

“It really is,” Bambam giggled. “You need to get a grip. Just go out and say hi.”

“I don’t want to.” 

BamBam huffed. “Why? He doesn’t bite, does he?”

“He might. Jinyoung said he used to have a bad temper.”

“You're hopeless. Stop being a loser and go out there.”

“I can’t! I’m not even dressed,” Yugyeom protested.

“Just so you know, I’m rolling my eyes.” BamBam snorted when Yugyeom stayed silent. “Put some clothes on and _go out there_.”

“No,” Yugyeom said stubbornly. 

“Fine, whatever. I’m gonna eat breakfast now. I’ll talk to you when you grow some balls.”

“Wait! Bam!” Yugyeom frowned down at the disconnected call. 

His best friend sucked. Whatever, just wait until the next time BamBam wanted his help looking taller every time they took selfies together. Yugyeom was done having to stand with his legs spread a yard apart just so BamBam’s SNS image wouldn’t take a hit.

He didn’t need BamBam’s help anyway. He’d just hang out in the room until Jinyoung got back home, which would only be about—Yugyeom looked at the clock—seven hours from now. 

He whimpered.

Half an hour later, Yugyeom sat on the bed, fidgeting with the loose threads at the knee of his jeans. He was bored. Jinyoung’s room was surprisingly spartan except for all the books. Yugyeom like to read occasionally, but he made no claims to be the intellectual that Jinyoung was, and some of the books were even in English, which beyond several basic phrases he’d pick up from his friend Mark and movies, Yugyeom was hopeless.

The rest of the room’s décor consisted of a few knick-knacks on a dresser, a medium-sized potted plant in one corner, and a small desk with Jinyoung’s laptop on top. He hadn’t sunk to the level of looking through Jinyoung’s drawers, so his main entertainment had been playing on his phone. BamBam still refused to talk to him, except for the occasional mocking emoji.

Yugyeom stomach rumbled, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten yet, and what’s worse, reminding him that he hadn’t been able to use the restroom since the night before. The discomfort of his bladder was not unbearable yet, but definitely getting there.

He was just going to have overcome his shyness and face Jinyoung’s roommate like a man. Meeting new people in awkward, embarrassing situations was a part of life. He would just open the door, walk down the hall, and introduce himself. Easy.

 _i’m going,_ he typed to BamBam, ignoring the deranged butterflies in his belly.

 _finally_

BamBam included another smirking emoji that made Yugyeom want to punch BamBam through the phone. 

_tell me how it goes_

Before Yugyeom could psych himself out, he opened the door and crept down the hall, staying close to the wall. If he was lucky, Jaebum would be in his bedroom and Yugyeom could take care of his business without even encountering him.

He paused at the hallway corner and listened. A smile spread over his face. No sounds came from the living room. He peeked around the corner and his stomach and the corners of his mouth plunged. Jaebum was there all right.

Yugyeom ducked back out of sight, but he’d seen enough in that short glance.

Jaebum was on the couch, his legs stretched out on the coffee table in front of him, looking casual in a pair of sweat pants and a white tank top, wearing earphones that were plugged into his phone. All well and good until you got to his expression, Yugyeom thought. Jaebum had been glaring down at the phone as if it had done something to personally offend him, and now Yugyeom could hear him muttering angrily to himself.

He frantically typed to BamBam while crouched against the hallway wall.

_omg i told u! he’s scary!_

BamBam responded immediately. 

_did u talk to him? what did he say??_

_no! he’s in the living room talking to himself and he looks pissed off_

_where are u?_

_hiding in the hall omg i need to pee so bad and i can see the bathroom from here…_

He sent BamBam a crying emoji.

_lmao what is he saying?_

_i don’t know! he’s wearing earphones and looking at his phone maybe he--_

Yugyeom’s thumb slipped and sent the incomplete text when Jaebum gave a sharp, “Yah!” and slapped the leather couch with his palm.

Yugyeom froze, wondering if Jaebum had seen him, but sank to a crouch moments later when the muttering began again. He tried to make himself as small as possible, long legs bending up around his ears as he messaged BamBam again with shaky fingers.

_afkslk he just yelled. i’m out_

_wait! take his pic!_

_what?? are u crazy? he’ll see me!_

_just do it! i’ve got to see this guy_

_noooo_

_do it or i’ll tell your boyfriend about the pictoral shrine you have to his ass on your computer…_

Without hesitation, Yugyeom gritted his teeth, peeked around the corner again, and quickly took the shot before crab-walking down the hall to the bedroom, cursing BamBam under his breath.

 _happy?_ he typed as snippily as he could manage, attaching the photo to the text.

A few seconds later he was rewarded with a series of texts.

_fuck_

_fuck yeah_

_omg_

_he is sooo hot_

_what’s his name again???_

Yugyeom frowned, then clicked on the photo to see it in a bigger size. Now that he was paying attention he supposed Jaebum was a pretty good looking guy. He was pretty fit, and despite the intense look on his face and his casual clothes, he looked sort of sharp and handsome. But still, what the hell, BamBam?

He knew better than not to answer, though. BamBam when he wanted something was like a dog going after a bone. _Jaebum. why?_

_what’s his full name??_

_i don’t remember! what does it matter anyway?_

_nm i found him from your bf’s sns omg he’s even hotter than i thought_

_seriously bam?_

Yugyeom felt more than a little irritated that BamBam wasn’t focusing on his more urgent problem. 

_shush i’m cyber stalking_

Yugyeom tossed his phone on the bed and sulked in silence for the next few minutes. He even ignored his phone when the message alert sounded once and then twice more in rapid succession. The fourth time he couldn’t resist snatching up his phone only to end up cranky and mildly impressed at BamBam’s creeping skills as he scrolled past all the pictures of Jaebum he had managed to amass in such a short time.

_do you even believe how hot he is? im jaebum…doesn’t that sound so chic and sexy?_

I hate my life, Yugyeom thought to himself. He hated BamBam too. And he really really needed to pee.

_Gyeomie…_

It gave him a small sense of satisfaction to ignore his best friend.

_hey!_

_hey! i can see u read this! stop being a freak and help me!_

Yugyeom couldn’t contain his indignation. _help u?! i’m the one with the problem here!_

_Yugyeom-ah, my bestie, my bro…_

A feeling of dread began to pool in the pit of Yugyeom’s stomach in close proximity to his urgent bladder signals.

_u have to do me a favor_

There it was. Certain doom. He wanted to refuse outright. He knew he should. But somehow, he could never ever resist BamBam’s wheedling. Heck, to be completely honest he usually didn’t want to.

Even so, he squinted suspiciously. _what is it?_

_i need u to go out there and talk me up_

Yugyeom gaped. _ur joking_

_kim yugyeom, get ur ass out there right now and set me up with him!_

_no. way._ BamBam was crazy. 

_pleeeeeease_

Yugyeom steeled himself for the begging. At least he wouldn’t have to face BamBam’s puppy dog eyes.

He had barely completed that thought when a close up of soulful, glistening eyes filled his screen. Yugyeom choked out a strangled moan of frustration.

_no, bam, no freaking way_

_pretty please…do this for me…_

Yugyeom tried to be strong. He really did.

_bammie have u met me? am i really the one u want in charge of handling ur lovelife options?_

BamBam’s reply was instant and merciless.

_good point but ur there and i'm not so yes_

When logic failed, reverting to a childish tantrum seemed reasonable.

_nonononononono_

_…_

Ha. Yugyeom grinned smugly. He'd finally managed to shut BamBam up for once. His victory was very short-lived.

_didn’t u say u really need to pee?_

Fuck his life.

 _i can hold it,_ he lied.

Or maybe…

Yugyeom’s gaze lit on the potted plant in the corner. Could he actually do that? The pot wasn’t all the big but probably big enough. On the other hand, he’s pretty sure that Jinyoung would literally kill him if he ever found out. He blanched as he envisioned Jinyoung's reaction.

Instead of putting his life on the line, he tried texting Jinyoung again, but it was BamBam who texted him back...

With a picture of a waterfall.

_that's a dirty trick!_

In the next few seconds Yugyeom's phone was bombarded with pictures of a running faucet, a rain storm, a Japanese toilet, and then an audio file that Yugyeom clicked on despite his better judgment. 

It was simply BamBam’s voice making a long, drawn out, “Pssssshhhhhhhhhhhh…”

For a moment, Yugyeom wistfully considered climbing out the window. If only Jinyoung didn’t live on the seventh floor. 

_i hate you,_ Yugyeom texted defeatedly.

_don’t forget to give him my number! <3 <3 <3_

***

“Yugyeom-ah…” 

Yugyeom sprang up from the couch where he’d been laughing with Jaebum as they watched dance videos on youtube. 

“Jinyoungie-hyung! Welcome back!” 

Jinyoung just smiled at Yugyeom, or maybe it was more of a smirk. “I see you’ve met Jaebum.”

“Yeah! Jaebum-hyung came home early. He was here when I woke up, and we’ve been hanging out, and hyung dances really well! He showed me a little of his bboying and some choreo that he’s been working on and even asked my advice on part of it! And he invited me to go watch him and his crew this weekend. Isn’t that cool?” Yugyeom beamed as Jinyoung exchanged an amused glance with Jaebum.

“Already trying to steal my boyfriend away?” Jinyoung stared intently at Jaebum as if he was contemplating a slow disembowelment. Jaebum only laughed. 

Yugyeom blushed in pleasure at being called Jinyoung’s boyfriend and giggled a bit nervously because Jinyoung's serious face was no joke, even though he knew that Jinyoung’s acting skills were the best and Jinyoung just liked to tease.

“Nah, it’s not like that. Bam’s the one stealing _him_. He invited himself along when I told him about it and Jaebum-hyung said it was okay, so…”

Jinyoung’s eyebrow arched, “Jaebum-hyung said that, did he?” 

Jaebum scratched the back of his head and just shrugged sheepishly. 

“Sounds like you’ve kept yourself entertained. I was a little worried after I got your message, but it seems like everything worked out all right.” Jinyoung took Yugyeom by the arm and pulled him towards the bedroom.

"Bye, hyung!" Yugyeom waved enthusiastically as Jinyoung dragged him away. 

"So," Jinyoung said once he'd shut the door behind them. He didn't say anything else, just pushed Yugyeom up against the door and stared at him until Yugyeom began to squirm a little and blush.

"What?" he asked, not able to help his nervous laughter and happy grin from being glad Jinyoung was back.

"I'm sorry I missed your call," Jinyoung offered. "It must have been a little awkward to find Jaebum here when you woke up."

"Oh, no, I mean, it was fine!" Yugyeom scrambled to assure him. "Sorry I bothered you. I was just surprised at first, but, yeah, it was no problem. Really!"

There was no way he was going to tell Jinyoung just how long it had taken him to introduce himself or the pain he'd endured in putting it off. Jinyoung also didn't need to know about how he'd barely gotten through his blushing self-introduction before practically bolting to the bathroom in the middle of Jaebum's reply, or how scary Jaebum's demeanor had been when he'd thought Yugyeom was messing around on Jinyoung because he kept showing Jaebum pictures of BamBam and talking about great he was. 

Once he'd ratted BamBam out and Jaebum understood what was really going on, they had gotten along great, and he'd even told Yugyeom to call him hyung, so there was no reason _at all_ for Jinyoung to ever find out about those other things.

Yugyeom's smile faltered as Jingyoung's face stretched into a smirk and he pulled out his phone. His gaze flickered down to the proferred screen and Yugyeom saw enough to know that Jinyoung already knew everything.

"Jaebum thinks you're cute, by the way. He usually doesn't take to people so fast, so you should be honored." 

The blush that suffused Yugyeom's face seemed to make Jinyoung even happier, and he laughed, not even hiding it behind his hand. "You are cute, especially when you try to hide things from me and then pout when you can't."

"I'm not pouting," Yugyeom insisted, though he was, because there went all his plans of seducing Jinyoung with his manliness.

Jinyoung arched one shapely eyebrow in an extremely fetching manner. Yugyeom wondered anew at how Jinyoung could make even eyebrows sexy. "Then give your boyfriend a proper greeting."

Forgetting his chagrin, Yugyeom's arms went around Jinyoung and he pulled him happily to his chest, making Jinyoung grunt in his enthusiasm. And then Yugyeom was kissing him with just as much eagerness, a little sloppy at first but calming when Jinyoung's tongue slid into his mouth and his long, slim fingers carded through his hair.

He whimpered, breathless, when the kiss paused for Jingyoung to murmur a sincere apology for putting him in an uncomfortable situation. And then he shut up Yugyeom's protest with another kiss and then another, walking Yugyeom back to the bed and holding his arms out in invitation after he reclined against the pillows. 

Yugyeom wasted no time diving into his embrace. "Hyung," he sighed happily.

"Yugyeom-ah," Jinyoung returned in a teasing tone.

"Thanks for letting me stay over," Yugyeom mumbled into Jinyoung's sweater.

"The first of many times, I hope."

Yugyeom looked up with wide eyes, and then a happy grin spread plumped his cheeks and apparently induced Jinyoung into giving them a painful squeeze.

"Yah, don't look so surprised. Isn't it natural? We're boyfriends, aren't we?"

Yugyeom nodded eagerly, practically dying from happiness inside even though he'd probably die too if he had to express his feelings out loud. It was something he couldn't take for granted yet, he wasn't sure he ever could. Even if they were taking things slow, there was going to be another time and another and another...

"Hyung," Yugyeom demanded, curling up on his side and pulling Jinyoung's arm over him. "Spoon me."

**Author's Note:**

> Request by Bamsbutt  
> Summary  
> Yugyeom is staying over at Jinyoung’s place for the first time. He arrived the night before and stayed the night, but in the morning Jinyoung had to go to work and now Yugyeom is stuck in Jinyoung’s room but he needs the toilet. However Jinyoung’s roommate, Jaebum, who Yugyeom has never met, is out in the living room and Yugyeom is too shy to go say hi but he really has to pee. He tries to call Jinyoung to ask for help, but he doesn't pick up, so instead he messages Bambam for advice.  
> When Jinyoung gets home and it's all solved (Yugyeoms peed) they cuddle and Jinyoung apologises for putting him in a weird situation.  
> Bonus: Jb seems really scaring and imposing but is actually a ball of fluff. Bambam starts social media stalking JB and wants to be set up with him, therefore demanding that Yugyeom go out and talk about him.


End file.
